


Предопределённое

by Strannics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, InoShikaCho, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Притвориться, что они друг друга знать не знают, не получалось, но зато неплохо выходило показательно друг друга не замечать. В конце концов, у них не было ничего общего — ну, кроме дружбы их родителей…





	Предопределённое

 

      Их знакомство произошло ещё до поступления в Академию: их родители что-то оживлённо обсуждали между собой, а они сидели в соседней комнате и с трудом обменялись парой слов, между которыми то и дело повисали неуютные паузы. Ино тёрла пальцы и поджимала губы, пытаясь придумать тему разговора, но тот всё равно не клеился — Шикамару откровенно клевал носом, а Чоджи возился с какой-то вытащенной из поясной сумки шуршащей упаковкой, судя по изображению на ней, печенья.  
      — Будете? — без особого желания предложил он, наконец-то раскрыв упаковку и наградив неудавшихся собеседников каким-то странным взглядом.  
      Казалось, спросил Чоджи просто из вежливости и в глубине души надеялся на отказ… Но надежды его не оправдались, и Ино с Шикамару всё-таки потянулись за предложенным.  
      Печенье оказалось сухим и солёным, и Ино, скривившись, высунула язык.  
      — Не нравится? — Чоджи заметно расстроился; вряд ли из-за того, что не угодил, скорее просто сожалел, что ему могло бы достаться на одно печенье больше. Ино смысла врать не видела, поэтому отрицательно мотнула головой и просто отложила надкусанное угощение. — Тебе тоже не понравилось? — со вздохом поинтересовался Чоджи у Шикамару.  
      Шикамару ничего не ответил, с отрешённым видом жуя печенье и изредка поглядывая на дверь в соседнюю комнату, где шла оживлённая беседа. Им такая, увы, не светила.  
      Родители, казалось, ничего не замечали: через раз таскали их друг другу в гости или вместе с собой в случайные забегаловки, отправляли с банальными просьбами что-то передать или пойти за покупками… Многие старшие шиноби, видя их вместе, явно делали не совсем верные выводы, но над этим они были не властны.  
      И впоследствии даже не удивились, встретившись в учебной аудитории.  
      — Ещё и в одной группе теперь, да? — заложив руки за голову и цыкнув языком, кинул в потолок Шикамару.  
      Ино закатила глаза и выбрала себе место подальше. Конечно же, это не что иное, как совпадение, что из четырёх собранных групп они оказались вместе в одной! Кто вообще мог заподозрить обратное?  
      Притвориться, что они друг друга знать не знают, не получалось, но зато неплохо выходило показательно друг друга не замечать. В конце концов, у них не было ничего общего — ну, кроме дружбы их родителей… Но это отнюдь не значило, что они были обязаны следовать их примеру! Меланхоличный Шикамару вгонял Ино в тоску, а постоянно что-то жующий Чоджи слегка раздражал, хотя между собой эти двое со временем вроде как более-менее сошлись, они даже могли на пару прогулять некоторые в их понимании слишком скучные занятия… Ино участвовать в этом не собиралась.  
      Это, конечно, не значило, что они совсем перестали общаться. Даже наоборот, чем сильнее они расходились в интересах и круге общения, тем больше находилось поводов что-нибудь друг другу высказать — просто так, потому что могли… И потому что больше часто некому было. Да и просто прокомментировать чужие глупости или провалы сам бог велел.  
        
      В том, что после выпускного экзамена они стали одной командой, не было ничего удивительного. Ино могла сколько угодно кричать, что она хочет быть вместе с Саске-куном — или вообще кем угодно другим — но на самом деле почти не сомневалась, кто именно станет ей напарником и почему иной вариант невозможен в принципе.  
      Но, в каком-то смысле, это всё равно ничего не решало и не меняло. Они были командой на миссиях, достаточно эффективной ввиду неплохого знания, на что каждый способен — на примере родителей и просто благодаря пониманию техник друг друга… Но в остальном с так называемой дружбой не вязалось, особенно у Ино, вот ещё, с этими мальчишками постоянно водиться. А ещё с ней издевательски легко соглашались, так что даже морального удовлетворения от словесной победы не чувствовалось — Чоджи не хотел лишний раз спорить, а Шикамару делать это было просто лень, даже если он был прав и мог это доказать.  
      — Главной буду я! — решительно заявила Ино в момент формирования команды. И потом не единожды об этом пожалела.  
      Потому что пару раз сориентироваться по ситуации это не одно и то же, что всё и за всех распланировать наперёд; она могла быть уверена за себя, потому что знала собственные силы и слабости, собственные пределы и то, чем готова была поступиться ради результата… А эти двое? Особенно Чоджи — своими чипсами с солью, что ли, пожертвует?  
      В отцовской команде, кажется, за тактическую составляющую отвечал Шикаку-сан, пусть даже знаменательную комбинацию их имён начинало совсем не «шика»…  
      — Зачем вообще нужно было объединять нас? — бурчала себе под нос Ино, рассортировывая в лавке цветы и через раз одёргивая себя от того, чтобы начать собирать их не просто в букеты, а по сочетаемости. Учебная привычка. — Идиотская же идея! Подумаешь, комбинация, невелика была бы потеря.  
      — Ты чего с утра пораньше уже злая?  
      Ино удивлённо обернулась на входную дверь. В лавку вошёл зевающий во весь рот Шикамару, а следом за ним и Чоджи, отправив в урну какую-то цветастую бумажку. Судя по часам, до встречи с наставником было ещё в пределе часа, так что делать им здесь было нечего.  
      И какое ещё «с утра пораньше», когда время подкатывало к полудню?! Хотя, ладно, это же, в конце концов, Шикамару, у него утро тогда, когда он проснётся, даже если солнце уже к закату клонится.  
      — Спорим, от неё опять этот её Саске сбежал, вот и дуется, — легкомысленно предложил Чоджи. Зрел в корень, и это раздражало ещё больше, чем сам факт.  
      — Не смей говорить о Саске-куне с таким пренебрежением! — Ино скрипнула зубами и, размахнувшись, запустила в сторону отвлекшегося было на копошение в кармане Чоджи толстым жёстким цветочным стеблем. Тот, однако, с лёгкостью перехватил Шикамару. — Вы оба даже ногтя его не стоите!  
      — Да-да, нам до него, как до луны, — флегматично отозвался Шикамару, перекрутив цветочный стебель между пальцев на манер какого-нибудь сенбона. — Как и тебе, кстати, — переломив стебель пополам, мстительно добавил он.  
      Ино показательно фыркнула и отвернула голову, возвращаясь к цветам. Шикамару разыгрывал восхитительную и даже иногда завидную глухоту, когда кто-то что-то говорил о нём… Но в защиту Чоджи мог и не только словами ответить, даже если знал, что тот и сам был способен за себя постоять, хоть и предпочитал лишний раз ни во что не ввязываться; по крайней мере, пока кто-то не брался шутить на тему его веса.  
      Они знали друг друга так хорошо, как, наверное, не знали самих себя — Асума-сенсей это ещё на самой первой совместной тренировке заметил, причём явно намеренно вслух.  
      — Давай я этого твоего Саске в следующий раз для тебя подержу? — неожиданно предложил Шикамару. Ино скосила глаза в его сторону как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Шикамару поднёс к лицу кулак и выпрямил указательный и средний пальцы, точно подразумевая удержание совсем не обычной физической силой.  
      — Совсем из ума выжил?! — ужаснулась Ино.  
      — Ну, как хочешь, — переглянувшись с Чоджи, только и пожал плечами Шикамару.  
      Ино закатила глаза и решила на остаток времени притвориться глухой.  
      Чёрт с ней, с командой. Если будет нужно, они втроём всем покажут, чего стоят — и врагам, и родителям… «ИноШикаЧо», непобедимая комбинация, и так далее, и тому подобное. Этого они оспорить не могут и никому другому не позволят.  
      Но вот друзей из них, как была убеждена Ино, точно никогда не выйдет. Да и больно нужно.

 


End file.
